


Day 3: Young Love

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Obitine Week 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time Characterizing Padawan Obi-Wan, First Time Characterizing Quinlan, First Time Characterizing Young Satine, First Time Writing Romance/Flirting, Head Injury, I Haven't read Jedi Apprentice (so pardon errors), Kissing, Mando'a, Never take Quinlan's relationship advice, ObiTine Week, Qui-Gon KNOWS, Quinlan has a dirty dirty mind, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: Obitine Week Day 3: Young Love-My first time doing Obitine week!!-The tiny, blue Vos look up with an amused expression.  “What do you do when you like someone?” he drawled.  “Stars, Kenobi!  You grab them by the a** and f*** them!”(Or, never listen to Quinlan Vos.  It only ends in pain)





	Day 3: Young Love

**Day 3: Young Love**

The blue glow from the holo illuminated his small quarters with an eerie glow.  The cot was lumpy and uncomfortable and  _ what he wouldn’t give for his bed at the Temple… _

He also had a problem.

A very, very, Quinlan Vos problem.

Though he’s beginning to regret ever calling him.

The tiny, blue Vos look up with an amused expression.  “What do you do when you like someone?” he drawled. “Stars, Kenobi!  You grab them by the a** and f*** them!”

_ “Quinlan!” _

He shrugged.  “You asked buddy.  Now,” he leaned in closer to the holo.  “Tell me about your boy-”

“-Quin!”

“Oh, is he a Hutt?  I bet he’s a Hutt! Or a-”

_ “It’s a damned girl Quin and you know it!” _

The laughter died on his face.  “You’re serious?”

_ “Yes,” _ Obi-Wan hissed.  Quinlan whistled.

“Well damn, Kenobi.  What are you going to do?”

“That’s why I’m asking you!  Your always involved in…  _ uncivilized _ activities with other females.”

Quinlan smirked.  “Uncivilized. That’s why it took you so long Obi.”  Vos looked thoughtful. “Tell me about her.”

Obi-Wan ruffled his hair nervously.  “Well… she’s kinda tall… but not like Master Qui-Gon tall... and um… she likes to yell at me.  But I like the way she does her hair… it’s the color of a new set of under tunic, and her eyes are like ice, but like fire too.  Like there lit with blue flames. And she’s a Mandalorian Duchess.”

“Only you would be attracted to someone with hair the color of a robe, Obi.” he said, smirking.  “And a Mandalorian too! You know, once I-”

“Quin…”

“Fine, fine!  Well, you could get her flowers I suppose… I don’t know.”

“What do you mean  _ you don’t know!   _ You have romantic relationships  _ every kriffen day!” _

Quinlan holds up 2 fingers.  “To things Obi. One,” he waggles the first finger, “it’s not  _ every _ day-”

“Yeah right.”

Quinlan glares at him.  “Two, it’s not a  _ romantic _ relationship.  It’s a relationship completely based on physical attractions.  Your talking emotions here, Obi. It doesn't work like that for me.  I’m in, out, and done... so to speak.”

Obi-Wan makes a face.  “Ew.” Quinlan rolls his eyes.

“Point is, Obi, I can’t help you.  Not with this.”

And somewhere inside he  _ knew _ that Quin couldn’t help him.  He had to do this himself. “Well… thanks anyway, Quin.”

Quinlan smiles.  “Good luck.”

<|||>

In the end, he does get Satine flowers, much to his own chigrin.  It’s early morning and she’s in the cockpit, fiddling with the various dials and switches.  And she’s breathtaking, her slender curving form is silhouetted against the dawn light. And the scars.

Her entire body is covered with scars upon scars upon scars.  They crisscross her slender arms and legs, maring her otherwise perfect form.  There’s even one on the back of her neck, and icey fear pulses through him for her…

_ “Gar mirdir be ni sa a laandur or’dinii jetiise?  Di'kut! Erros kuit’iis tengaanar te kot be ni, be ner adate!” (1) _

_ “Nayc!  Ni-” (2) _  In his panic he takes a pace back-

-And trips over the threshold and falls flat on his back.

_ Kark. _

He goes to get up and finds that the room spins around him.  And then Satine is  _ there _ , leaning over him, blue eyes glittering with  _ something _ .

“Jedi fool,” she says, and waves bloody fingers at him.  She drags him to sit up against the wall, and he yelps when she puts stinging bacta on the gash.

And then she kisses him.  It’s a very Mandalorian kiss.  She’s rough, and at one point her knash against his, and all he can do is kiss back.  And he has to break apart to gasp for air because somehow she’s smothering him with only her lips-

-And he blacks out.

<|||>

He wakes up in that lumpy  _ force be damned _ cot with Qui-Gon looking down at him.

“I heard you took a stumble there, Padawan.”

Obi-Wan grimiced.  His head was pounding.  “Maybe a bit more than a stumble.”

His master’s eyes twinkle.  “I would think so.”

_ Kriff. _

**Author's Note:**

> MANDO’A TRANSLATIONS:  
> 1) “You think of me as a weak fool Jedi? Idiot! These scars show the strength of me, of my people!” NOTE: The words for ‘these’ and ‘scars’ I made up. The rest of the words can be found here: http://mandoa.org/  
> 2) “No! I-”


End file.
